sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V6 Death Order
The premise of Survival of the Fittest is simple in nature. Kill or be killed is the only rule. No time-outs, no out-of-bounds, everyone is open game. In a game as primal as this, there are bound to be casualties-of-war. Below, you can find a list of each student who has sacrificed his or her life to the program, which number they were to die, and who killed them. The following is a list of everyone who has died thus far in SOTF version 6 in the order they died and how they were killed. This page is constantly updated as more students are killed so check back often. Death Order 107th - Jennifer Su - Fell off a bridge 106th - Tina Luz - Throat cut by Isabel Ramirez 105th - Scarlett McAfee - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Nancy Kyle 104th - Cristo Morales - Stabbed by Kimiko Kao 103rd - Barry Banks - Pushed off the bell tower by Alvaro Vacanti 102nd - Abigail Floyd - Suicide by slitting her wrists 101st - Harold Porter - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Conrad Harrod 100th - Rea Adams - Stabbed by Alex Tarquin 99th - Conrad Harrod - Beaten and stabbed by Isabel Ramirez 98th - Joshua Bracewell - Stabbed by Jasmine Reed 97th - Jane Madison - Shot by Oskar Pearce 96th - Jasmine King - Suicide by stabbing her throat 95th - Sabrina Luz - Hacked apart by Nancy Kyle 94th - Bradley Floyd - Impaled by Kimiko Kao 93rd - Sanford Bricks - Stabbed in the eye by Nancy Kyle 92nd - Jeremiah Larkin - Stabbed in the neck by Brendan Harte 91st - Mitch Settles - Suicide via gunshot 90th - Danny Brooks - Stabbed repeatedly by Isabel Ramirez 89th - Samuel Howard - Beaten to death by Min-jae Parker 88th - Caleb Diamond - Throat cut by Kimiko Kao 87th - Cameron Herrig - Stabbed in the abdomen by Alessio Rigano 86th - Mia Rose - Drugged by Kaitlyn Greene 85th - Tessa Mabel Cole - Collar detonation due to camera vandalism 84th - Wayne Cox - Jumped off the asylum roof 83rd - Henry Spencer - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Alessio Rigano 82nd - Steve Dobson - Stabbed in the head by Isabel Ramirez 81st - Jasper Bustamante - Shot in the stomach and head by Alvaro Vacanti 80th - Oskar Pearce - Jumped off the cliffs 79th - Bridgette Sommerfeld - Bludgeoned and stabbed by Caedyn Miller 78th - Jennifer Wallace - Shot in the neck by Nancy Kyle 77th - Leslie Price - Shot in the head by Nancy Kyle 76th - Taranis "Tara" Behzad - Suicide by self inflicted injuries 75th - Darius Van Dyke - Shot in the head by William McKinley 74th - Bernadette Thomas - Head trauma after being pushed by Brendan Harte 73rd - Irene Djezari - Shot by Alvaro Vacanti 72nd - Toby Andreasson - Stabbed by Jeremiah Fury 71st - Asha Sur - Throat slashed by Isabel Ramirez 70th - Maria Cucinotta - Stabbed repeatedly by Alessio Rigano 69th - Astrid Tate - Throat slit by Isabel Ramirez 68th - Travis Lynch - Shot by Jeremiah Fury 67th - Arthur Bernstein - Shot by Coleen Reagan 66th - Junko Kurosawa - Shot by Jeremy Frasier 65th - Natalie Winters - Fell down the slopes 64th - Alvaro Vacanti - Shot by Scout Pfeiffer 63rd - Nancy Kyle - Stabbed by Kimiko Kao 62nd - Michael Crowe - Stabbed by Alex Tarquin 61st - Eliza Luz - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Isabel Ramirez and Lily Caldwell 60th - Nadia Riva - Jumped off the bridge 59th - Lucilly Peterson - Disemboweled by Isabel Ramirez 58th - Kaitlyn Greene - Shot by Alba Reyes 57th - Alex Tarquin - Stabbed by William McKinley 56th - William McKinley - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Amanda Tan and Alex Tarquin 55th - Noah Whitley - Stabbed repeatedly by Isabel Ramirez 54th - Alan Banks - Stabbed in the throat by Isabel Ramirez This is the halfway point in the game 53rd - Isabel Ramirez - Repeatedly stabbed and shot by Noah Whitley, Fiyori Senay, Scout Pfeiffer, and Dorothy Shelley 52nd - Rene Wolfe - Shot by Blair Moore 51st - Ben Fields - Shot by Jeremy Frasier 50th - Jeremiah Fury - Run over by Serena Waters 49th - Lily Caldwell - Shot with a crossbow bolt by Min-jae Parker 48th - Hannah Kendrickstone - Suffocated by Alessio Rigano 47th - Jeremy Frasier - Shot by Caedyn Miller 46th - Amanda Tan - Shot by Jonathan Gulley 45th - Georgia Lee Day - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Blair Moore 44th - Wade Cartwright - Bludgeoned by Matthew Moradi 43rd - Kiziah Saraki - Shot by Alessio Rigano 42nd - Vanessa Stone - Bludgeoned by Maxim Kehlenbrink 41st - Jaime Schanbacher - Shot by Brendan Harte 40th - Benjamin Lichter - Bludgeoned by Matthew Moradi 39th - Audrey Reyes - Remained in a Danger Zone 38th - Aiden Slattery - Bludgeoned by Matthew Moradi 37th - Olivia Fischer - Shot by Fiyori Senay 36th - Maxim Kehlenbrink - Bludgeoned by Alessio Rigano 35th - Hazel Jung - Stabbed by Dorothy Shelley 34th - Tyler Yazzie - Shot by Kimiko Kao 33rd - Jasmine Reed - Shot by Kimiko Kao 32nd - Brendan Harte - Shot with a crossbow bolt by Min-jae Parker 31st - Penelope Fitzgerald - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Dorothy Shelley 30th - Bart Cappotelli - Shot by Scout Pfeiffer 29th - Scout Pfeiffer - Internal injuries 28th - Raina Rose - Drowned 27th - Johnny McKay - Died from hypothermia 26th - Melanie Beckett - Deliberately entered a Danger Zone 25th - Dorothy Shelley - Choked to death 24th - Coleen Reagan - Shot by Alessio Rigano 23rd - Alessio Rigano - Stabbed by Coleen Reagan and Jonathan Gulley 22nd - Cass Prince - Shot by Caedyn Miller 21st - Lili Williams - Suicide via gunshot 20th - Asuka Takahara - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Lili Williams 19th - Clarice Halwood - Collar detonation due to camera vandalism 18th - Caedyn Miller - Shot by Fiyori Senay 17th - Jordan Green - Jumped off the slopes 16th - Serena Waters - Beaten to death by Matthew Moradi 15th - Sandra Dyer - Fell off the asylum roof 14th - Keith Bauer - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Emma Luz 13th - Jonathan Gulley - Drowned due to wounds inflicted by Min-jae Parker 12th - Vincenzo/a Gatti - Collar detonation due to tampering 11th - Emma Luz - Shot by Alba Reyes 10th - Matthew Moradi - Shot by Blair Moore 9th - Alba Reyes - Suicide via landmine 8th - Kimiko Kao - Shrapnel wounds caused by Alba Reyes 7th - Alice Baker - Shot by Fiyori Senay 6th - Bryony Adams - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Blair Moore 5th - Blair Moore - Stabbed by Bryony Adams 4th - Candice Banks - Shot by Fiyori Senay 3rd - Nate Turner - Strangled by Fiyori Senay RUNNER UP - Fiyori Senay - Walked off the asylum roof WINNER - Min-jae Parker Kill Rankings 10 Kills: : Isabel Ramirez (Tina Luz, Conrad Harrod, Danny Brooks, Steve Dobson, Asha Sur, Astrid Tate, Eliza Luz, Lucilly Peterson, Noah Whitley, Alan Banks) 7 Kills: : Alessio Rigano (Cameron Herrig, Henry Spencer, Maria Cucinotta, Hannah Kendrickstone, Kiziah Saraki, Maxim Kehlenbrink, Coleen Reagan) 6 Kills: : Kimiko Kao (Cristo Morales, Bradley Floyd, Caleb Diamond, Nancy Kyle, Tyler Yazzie, Jasmine Reed) : Fiyori Senay (Isabel Ramirez, Olivia Fischer, Caedyn Miller, Alice Baker, Candice Banks, Nate Turner) 5 Kills: : Nancy Kyle (Scarlett McAfee, Sabrina Luz, Sanford Bricks, Jennifer Wallace, Leslie Price) 4 Kills: : Matthew Moradi (Wade Cartwright, Benjamin Lichter, Aiden Slattery, Serena Waters) : Min-jae Parker (Samuel Howard, Lily Caldwell, Brendan Harte, Jonathan Gulley) : Blair Moore (Rene Wolfe, Georgia Lee Day, Matthew Moradi, Bryony Adams) 3 Kills: : Alvaro Vacanti (Barry Banks, Jasper Bustamante, Irene Djezari) : Alex Tarquin (Rea Adams, Michael Crowe, William McKinley) : Brendan Harte (Jeremiah Larkin, Bernadette Thomas, Jaime Schanbacher) : Dorothy Shelley (Isabel Ramirez, Hazel Jung, Penelope Fitzgerald) : Scout Pfeiffer (Alvaro Vacanti, Isabel Ramirez, Bart Cappotelli) : Caedyn Miller (Bridgette Sommerfeld, Jeremy Frasier, Cass Prince) : Alba Reyes (Kaitlyn Greene, Emma Luz, Kimiko Kao) 2 Kills: : Jeremiah Fury (Toby Andreasson, Travis Lynch) : William McKinley (Darius Van Dyke, Alex Tarquin) : Jeremy Frasier (Junko Kurosawa, Ben Fields) : Coleen Reagan (Arthur Bernstein, Alessio Rigano) : Jonathan Gulley (Amanda Tan, Alessio Rigano) 1 Kill: : Conrad Harrod (Harold Porter) : Jasmine Reed (Joshua Bracewell) : Oskar Pearce (Jane Madison) : Kaitlyn Greene (Mia Rose) : Lily Caldwell (Eliza Luz) : Amanda Tan (William McKinley) : Noah Whitley (Isabel Ramirez) : Serena Waters (Jeremiah Fury) : Maxim Kehlenbrink (Vanessa Stone) : Emma Luz (Keith Bauer) : Lili Williams (Asuka Takahara) : Bryony Adams (Blair Moore) Suicides/Accidents/Collar detonations: : Jennifer Su (Fell off the bridge) : Abigail Floyd (Suicide by slitting her wrists) : Jasmine King (Suicide by stabbing her throat) : Mitch Settles (Suicide via gunshot) : Tessa Mabel Cole (Collar detonated due to camera vandalism) : Wayne Cox (Jumped off the asylum roof) : Oskar Pearce (Jumped off the cliffs) : Taranis "Tara" Behzad (Suicide via self inflicted injuries) : Natalie Winters (Fell down the slopes) : Nadia Riva (Jumped off the bridge) : Audrey Reyes (Remained in a Danger Zone) : Scout Pfeiffer (Internal injuries) : Raina Rose (Drowned) : Johnny McKay (Died from hypothermia) : Melanie Beckett (Deliberately entered a Danger Zone) : Dorothy Shelley (Choked to death) : Lili Williams (Suicide via gunshot) : Clarice Halwood (Collar detonated due to camera vandalism) : Jordan Green (Jumped off the slopes) : Sandra Dyer (Fell off the asylum roof) : Vincenzo/a Gatti (Collar detonation due to tampering) : Alba Reyes (Suicide via landmine) : Fiyori Senay (Walked off the asylum roof) Category:Death Orders